1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for the transmission of digital push-pull signals (difference timing signals) with a push-pull transmitter and a push-pull receiver.
Description of the Prior Art
Digital signals of a high bit frequency are usually transmitted by a push-pull (difference pulsing) technique over long distances, for example between the peripheral devices of a data processing system and its central unit. As an example of this technique one may take reference to "The Electronic Engineer", May 1969, Pages 58 to 61.
The advantage of push-pull transmission resides in the lack of sensitivity to dynamic in-phase disturbances. Static in-phase disturbances, in particular different ground potentials at the transmitting end and the receiving end, can lead to high compensating currents and a severe impairment to transmission because of the intervening electrical connection.